Related race ideas
Broken draenei First seen in the Burning Crusade expansion General + Male Broken draenei already have graphical support for utilizing equipment, armor (minus helmets) and weapons. ? Already utilize mounts, including Elekk and Talbuk. These creatures are also used by the draenei and Mag'har, however, and are not uniquely Broken. ? Females of this race do not currently exist in-game. - Broken appear to be strongly tied to Outland, which has already been featured in WoW's first expansion. - Do not currently possess their own distinct style of architecture/buildings (mostly identical architecture to draenei with some leather huts in the ruins). Join the Alliance? + Kurenai faction already loyal to the Alliance. Join the Horde? - Between the Broken enslaved by Illidan and the Legion, and the Kurenai who are loyal to the Alliance, nearly all Broken in the game at this time are hostile to Horde players.'' Forest troll First seen in Warcraft 2 General + All versions can wear armor ingame. ? Have two separate models. The Horde-aligned Reventusk trolls currently use the skinny model also used by player trolls, while Amani forest trolls use a completely unique model based on Warcraft II berserkers (unfortunately the Amani are Zul'jin's forces and completely against the Horde and Alliance). ? Forest trolls use several different styles of architecture. Reventusk share the same style as the jungle trolls of the Horde. Some in Lordaeron live within the architecture of ancient troll empires (which is similar to ruins found in Tanaris and Stranglethorn Vale). Others have their own style of architecture. - The iconic troll abillities (Berserking, Throwing weapon specialty, and the famous troll regeneration) are already in use by Darkspear trolls. Join the Alliance? - Most surviving high elves are members of the Alliance. Forest trolls have extreme hatred for them. ? There is possible motivation for the forest trolls to join the Alliance in order to mount an offensive against their mutual enemy, the blood elves. Join the Horde? + Revantusks are aligned to the Horde, although they are not yet members. + They get along with Stonemaul as seen by the presence of Lard. ? Most forest trolls hate blood elves for stealing their land. But it is not known what the Revantusk think of them. Image:Revantusktroll.JPG|Revantusk & Hinterlands Forest Troll "Who you wanna me to kill?" Image:Amani'shi_Guardian.jpg|Amani & Quel'Thalas Forest Troll ''"It ain't easy being green." Half-ogre See also: Race ideas First seen in Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne General ? Half-ogres are a race of orc and ogre ancestry, though due to Warcraft races' curious genetics any child of a half-ogre is also entirely a half-ogre. The race is called "mok'nathal" in Orcish, and many belong to the Mok'Nathal Clan (which also includes non half-ogres) or work independently; though numerous other half-ogres are associated with the evil ogrillon As well as the half-ogre race with human ancestry, the half-human half-ogres. '' ? Many half-ogres are independent "neutral heroes" beastmasters, choosing no specific sides or act as mercenaries to the highest bidder (or offering help to those that show them honor & respect). - Fit poorly lore-wise with any expansion not related to Outland, which has already been done. It is doubtful the half-ogres will have another chance at becoming an expansion race. - Rexxar states that he is the 'last son of the Mok'Nathal' implying that they are a dying clan. Although there is the Mok'Nathal village in Outland, their numbers are likely too small for them to become a significant force. - They don´t have their own model. -Numbers too low to support player population. There only around a couple of hundred on Azeroth, and likely less in Outland. Join the Alliance? ? Some of these independent half-ogre beastmasters were "neutral heroes" in The Frozen Throne, siding with anyone willing to pay them. - Most half-ogres are members of the Horde. Half-ogres of the Horde would not side against their orc and ogre allies. However there are a few that have not joined the horde choosing to remain independent. Other half-ogres may even be half-human. - Humans and draenei are the traditional enemies of orcs and ogres. The Alliance views all ogres as savages and enemies. It is unlikely that they would accept a hybrid of an orc and an ogre. (However, they may be willing to accept a hybrid of human and ogre.) Join the Horde? + The Mok'nathal Clan are already part of the Horde. + Most half-ogres have already joined the Horde. Thrall could probably call on many of the rest if needed + A race descended from two current Horde races: orcs and ogres. The Mok'Nathal Clan aside, who says that the breeding has stopped entirely? ;) High elf First seen in Warcraft 2 General + Search for new homeland would be a good backstory for quests. + Well established lore. Current equipment and classes are applicable. ? Very few high elves still exist...High elf numbers are so diminished by the war and then by the desertion of the blood elves that the high elf race, and high elf society, no longer exists as a contemporary concept. They depend on the charity of the Alliance, relying more on it than it does on them. The remaining high elves are sadly too few in number to play a major role in things right now... High elven population is possibly too low to support player population. : However, careful cross-referencing of data given by the RPG books, according to Brann Bronzebeard's official figures in Lands of Mystery and Lands of Conflict, high elves have a population of about 25,720, with most living in Stormwind: much higher than his total of 9,958 Darkspear trolls (a playable race) left on Azeroth. - Traditional capital of Silvermoon now in hands of the blood elves. :However, having them share a capital with the humans in Stormwind would actually work quite well lore wise. - Their language of Thalassian is used by the blood elves. Join the Alliance? + Already part of the Alliance. ? The High Elves could address the Alliance's higher amount of warriors than the Horde: similarly to the Blood Elves, they would probably not use warriors. However, this may make class choices too similar to those of the Blood Elves. However, both blood elves and high elves have warriors in both the RPG (Kin Lighteye) & mmo npcs lore, denying a lore based reasoning behind the choice of classes seen in WoW. High elves would less be less likely to have paladins as high elf paladins are rare. This would give some variation. - Night elves and high elves almost universaly distrust each other, sometimes this erupts into pure hatred. :? According to the rpg it is possible for some high elves and night elves to overcome this distrust, a good example being in the town of Auberdine Warcraft 3: Frozen Throne - night elf story line suggests at least possible for amicable relationship between some blood elves and night elves. Note Maiev & Tyrande's conversation with the blood elf Kael. :This would most likely be represented by high elves and night elves starting neutral to each other (similar to how blood elves and forsaken start out neutral to the rest of the Horde). :The rpg also discusses a distrust between Ironforge dwarves, and night elves (although not nearly to the same extent) but this hasn't kept them from being playable. Join the Horde? - All remaining high elves are utterly disgusted by the blood elves. They consider the lengths to which the blood elves have gone to be completely insane, and seek to distance themselves from blood elves as much as possible. Leper Gnomes See also: Race ideas First seen in World of Warcraft General + Leper gnomes already have graphical support for utilizing equipment, armor and weapons. + The Leper Gnomes are considered their own race, mutated from their gnomish cousins according to Monster Guide. They have been given their own "racial traits" & culture in the book. Albeit they are more like simply irridated Gnomes. + Graphics for females already exist in-game. + Tigole mentioned that they definitely have more plans for gnomes...http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=218.0 ? Leper gnomes currently have reskinned gnome model. If they become playable, they will likely get new model like high and bloodelves. ? The leper gnomes continue to fight the troggs in Gnomeregan. This could be motivation to join either side. - Recently, leper gnomes are in the company with Dark Iron dwarves. Leper gnomes have undertaken diplomatic missions to the Dark Iron dwarves. Many theorize that Thermaplugg is attempting an alliance between the two underground races, in an attempt to strengthen his own forces and finally defeat the troggs. With the exception of the Dark Iron dwarves, they regard all other races as intruders and quickly put them down. : The Forsaken used to work for the Dark Horde, but abandoned it when they joined the Horde. -Leper gnomes as a whole suffer from an intensely paranoid xenophobia, fearing that other races seek to encroach upon their territory. Thus, few leper gnomes ever leave Gnomeregan or interact willingly with a foreign race. -The leper gnomes racial language is Gnomish, the languages already used by the Alliance gnomes. : But this could be changed in the same way as Forsakens and Blood Elves do not speak common.' - They inhabit Gnomeregan, which is too close to Ironforge to be a capital city, and is already featured as an instance. : ''Their capital might be in another, instanced, horde aligned zone in Gnomeregan, like burning crusades zones (bloodmyst isle and Eversong woods.) - Leper Gnomes are insane, due to the irridation. The poisoning that twisted their bodies caused perverse madness. While individuals among them may seem saner than others, all are irrevocably twisted. This madness leads them to attack anyone who isn't a leper gnome They also program their robots to attack anyone who isn't a leper gnome as well. The only exception is Dark Iron dwarves. : Being insane is not barrier becoming playable race, some forsakens are too insane. (see:Augustus for example) - Their leader, Sicco Thermaplugg, is featured as a raid boss. : Sicco Thermaplugg could be killed in lore, giving the leper gnomes a reason to find a new leader.'' '''Join the Alliance? - True gnomes, are considered their worst enemies, in their minds. They are whom they blame for their current existence. They regard High Tinker Mekkatorque as a demon, and his followers not much better. A leper gnome never associates with a regular gnome, preferring to kill or torture them rather than to work with them. ? There are gnomes in the Alliance trying to find a cure for leper gnomes seeing them as being only sick. Although a cured leper gnome would be a true gnome. Join the Horde? ? Leper gnomes are found in Silvermoon (with no explanation). A possible leper gnome is also found in Undercity, Ganoosh. ? The Horde may need engineers, because goblins left. :This is irrelevent gamewise since ingame all races can be engineers. ? Could ally against their common enemy, the Gnomes. ? Forsakens may help leper gnomes find cure to their sickness. - The Horde has a teleporter that allows to raid Gnomeregan, the Horde interacts with Gnomeregan in the quest Quest:Rig Wars, goblin Nogg asks you to steal Thermapluggs papers. This involves killing Sicco Thermaplugg for the combination to his safe. Many other leper gnomes that get in the way, and are hostile to the Horde. The horde also kills the leper gnome's allies the Dark Iron dwarves, obtaining Nog's ring. ::Raiding gnomeregan when leper gnomes are known to be hostile to all intruders, and killing their leader, many of their kind, and their allies isn't likely to get on the good side of the leper gnomes. - Seems unlikely that they would be accepted due to the fact that they are indeed a subrace of Gnomes, if they look and act different. Draenei Lost Ones First seen in Warcraft 3 General + Draenei Lost Ones, despite being simply mutated draenei, have a distinctly different culture and social structure to their draenei relatives, presenting a wholly different class choice. They can even be druids. - Lost Ones appear to be strongly tied to Outland, which has already been featured in WoW's first expansion. - Blizzard and NPC's seem to imply that they are inherently inferior to other draenei and don't deserve to live. - Draenei Lost Ones are hostile, with few exceptions. All notable lost ones were retconned, and now only few non-aggressive lost ones wander in Shattrath city as refugees. : But there may still be neutral lost one tribe. Dark Iron dwarves First seen in World of Warcraft General + The Thorium Brotherhood shows that dark irons can work with others. + There are unexplored areas both east and west of the Burning Steppes that could be the location of the dark irons starting zones. - Always chaotic evil. : Being "evil" may not neccessarily be a barrier to becoming a new race, however. The Forsakens are evil too. - They worship Ragnaros. Join the Alliance? - Bronzebeards and Dark iron dwarves hate each other, but Moira's (unborn) half-bronzebeard half-dark iron child may give reason to peace and friendship. : ...at least with some dark irons. Join the Horde? ? The Horde has had little or no contact with Dark irons. Vrykul First seen in the Wrath of the Lich King expansion General + They are a new race introduced in Wrath of the Lich King. + They have their own unique model. - They serve the Lich King, and are hostile to everyone else. - They are "giants" or rather half-giants approximately twice as tall as humans. There are very few doors that giants can fit through ingame. Join the Alliance? ? Humans descended from them, so that might give them reason to join the Alliance. - According to Anguish of Nifflevar, vrykul hate their descendants, seeing them as "weak and ugly". Join the Horde? ? Vrykul are somewhat of a barbaric race, and would fit well with most of the Horde. - They serve the Lich King, and are hostile to everyone else. This makes it unlikely that they will join the Horde. References Notes and other idea pages * Previous suppositions about the Alliance new race for the Burning Crusade expansion can be found here. * In-depth ideas: ** User:Noobi666/Leper gnome ideas ** Mok'Nathal ideas ** User:Tangycat/New WOTLK race Ideas ** User:Tangycat/Tigon Race Ideas Category:Rumors